


Falling

by kymyit



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, confused yamato, evil clown
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Era troppo piccolo allora, com’era troppo piccolo quando lui li aveva traditi.-Perché lo fai, fratellone?-Perché?Perché?!Perché diavolo non riusciva a capire quanto la sua ignoranza lo ferisse?!Piemon gli aveva allora messo una mano sulla spalla e gli aveva sorriso.-Io so come ti senti.- gli aveva detto. E sembrava così vero.Quella notte, la stessa notte in cui aveva accarezzato per l’ultima volta la pelliccia di Gabumon, Piemon era apparso davanti a loro. Lui aveva cercato di svegliare il proprio digimon, ma il Padrone delle Tenebre l’aveva preso e portato lontano chiudendogli la bocca perché non facesse rumore.-Conosco la tua sofferenza.- gli aveva detto -So come ci si sente a perdere i propri cari, ad averli vicino e sentirli estranei. Nessuno può capirti, tranne chi ha sopportato lo stesso dolore. Ma forse puoi aiutare i tuoi amici a capire. Io posso farlo per te.-E lui si era lasciato guidare.





	Falling

_**Falling** _

  
_You were my source of strength_  
_I've traded everything_  
_That I love for this one thing_  
_Stranded in the offering_  
_Don't leave me here like this_  
_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_And now I wish for you my desire_  
_Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all_  
_(Falling inside the black, Skillet)_

 

-Perché, Yamato?-  
Quella domanda allora gli era suonata così strana.  
Che c’era da capire?  
Taichi, lui li stava trascinando verso la rovina. Agiva senza pensare, senza riflettere. Troppi amici ne avevano fatto le spese e se la prossima volta fosse toccato a Takeru?  
Lui era debole, non poteva proteggere nessuno, non poteva impedire loro di compiere imprese assurde, ma doveva provarci! Solo che…  
Quando suo fratello aveva rifiutato la sua protezione, Yamato si era sentito morire dentro.  
Takeru non aveva bisogno di lui, Takeru preferiva Taichi, perché Taichi era solare, Taichi era coraggioso, Taichi lo faceva sentire indipendente.  
Non capiva quanto per lui lo fosse importante.  
In quel momento, quel debole undicenne provò davvero rabbia e mortificazione.  
“Perché non capisci, Takeru?” aveva pensato.  
Si sentì inutile, tutte le sue certezze erano crollate come castelli di carta quando poi Takeru era riuscito a fuggire da solo dalla casa di Pinocchimon.  
Lui non credeva potesse farcela da solo. Voleva proteggerlo, essere un ottimo fratello per lui. Aveva la sua responsabilità, ma nulla andava come doveva. E c’era un altro pensiero a tormentarlo.  
_Taichi è un ostacolo, senza di lui, Takeru noterebbe quanto il suo fratellone si preoccupa per lui, quanto lo ama._  
Non era solo un pensiero stupido, era una consapevolezza che gli cresceva dentro. Una consapevolezza che nella sua idiozia, nel suo egocentrismo, era assolutamente sensata.  
E più combatteva, più i suoi pugni ferivano Taichi, più lo metteva con le spalle al muro, più quella consapevolezza cresceva.  
E poi… poi aveva capito quanto si era comportato da egoista, quando Hikari aveva parlato loro facendo da tramite a quella bizzarra entità. Ma il suo cuore non voleva accettare di avere torto. Ripudiò quei pensieri e fuggì via, per capire, si diceva.  
Fuggiva soltanto.  
Lui aveva sempre rifuggito i suoi problemi uccidendo le lacrime, mostrandosi forte aveva preferito non affrontare mai del tutto i propri fantasmi. Avrebbe ucciso pur di non ammettere che il divorzio dei suoi genitori l’aveva davvero segnato.  
Gli avevano portato via Takeru e la mamma, suo padre lavorava troppo, la casa era sempre buia, la cena quasi mai pronta. Non c’era che il silenzio ad attenderlo al suo ritorno, accompagnato da un biglietto di scuse che accartocciava prima ancora di leggerlo.  
Aveva solo bisogno di sentire ricambiati i propri sentimenti, ma nessuno poteva davvero capire quello che provava. Forse neppure Gabumon, che dormiva al suo fianco.  
Yamato ne aveva accarezzato la pelliccia calda, quella notte.  
Era un buon amico, ma non capiva. Ci provava, ma lo vedeva da come lo guardava che non poteva comprendere a fondo. Gabumon non aveva fratelli, non poteva sapere come ci si sentisse ad essere soli al mondo, ostacolati da barriere invisibili.  
Era come se fra lui e suo fratello ci fosse un muro invisibile. Yamato tentava di superarlo, ma Takeru non vedeva i suoi sforzi e innalzava altre pareti, perché era troppo piccolo per capire quanto per lui contasse.  
Era troppo piccolo allora, com’era troppo piccolo quando lui li aveva traditi.  
-Perché lo fai, fratellone?-  
Perché?  
Perché?!  
Perché diavolo non riusciva a capire quanto la sua ignoranza lo ferisse?!  
Piemon gli aveva allora messo una mano sulla spalla e gli aveva sorriso.  
-Io so come ti senti.- gli aveva detto. E sembrava così vero.  
Quella notte, la stessa notte in cui aveva accarezzato per l’ultima volta la pelliccia di Gabumon, Piemon era apparso davanti a loro. Lui aveva cercato di svegliare il proprio digimon, ma il Padrone delle Tenebre l’aveva preso e portato lontano chiudendogli la bocca perché non facesse rumore.  
-Conosco la tua sofferenza.- gli aveva detto -So come ci si sente a perdere i propri cari, ad averli vicino e sentirli estranei. Nessuno può capirti, tranne chi ha sopportato lo stesso dolore. Ma forse puoi aiutare i tuoi amici a capire. Io posso farlo per te.-  
E lui si era lasciato guidare.  
Aveva sperato, aveva riposto il suo cuore fra le mani di quel digimon malvagio.  
-Ti prego, non far loro del male.- era riuscito a dire solo quello, i suoi pensieri non riuscivano a differenziarsi dai problemi che l’assillavano ormai da tempo e Piemon aveva preso ad accarezzargli la testa, sorridendogli con dolcezza, facendo breccia nel suo cuore.  
Non aveva mai visto un sorriso così bello e dolce prima di allora. Forse solo sua madre gli aveva sorriso allo stesso modo, ma i suoi ricordi erano molto vaghi.

  
-Non possiamo farlo, Yamato!- aveva esclamato Metalgarurumon -Siamo venuti qui per questo.Non possiamo abbandonare questo mondo.-  
-Verrete anche voi con noi, sarete al sicuro!-  
Sapeva che era infantile, ma lui era testardo, era il suo peggior difetto e il suo miglior pregio al tempo stesso. Piemon gli aveva donato un grande potere, gli aveva permesso di far tornare i suoi compagni nel loro mondo e lui aveva cercato di convincerli con la forza che quella era la soluzione migliore per tutti loro.  
-Yamato, smettila di comportarti così! Ti ho assecondato perché sapevo che per te era importante confrontarti con Taichi, ma questo è troppo! Non ha senso! Non possiamo abbandonare Digiworld e i digimon a se stessi!-  
-Metalgarurumon…- si era sentito tradire una seconda volta dalle parole del suo digimon, ma in fondo se l’aspettava. Metalgarurumon era il portatore dell’Amicizia, lui non avrebbe mai tradito i suoi compagni, era troppo buono e amorevole per farlo. Maturo…  
-Yamato, andiamo, cerca di ragionare.-  
A quel punto sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime e sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi, se non avesse provato una grande rabbia dentro di sé.  
-Anche tu mi tradisci…- aveva detto. Nella sua mente affranta non c’era posto per altri pensieri eccetto il tradimento.  
La solitudine.  
Muri invisibili.  
Più lottava per abbatterli, più veniva frainteso e temuto.  
_I tuoi cosiddetti amici ti fissano come fossi una bestia rara e pericolosa, piccolo. Come se fossi impazzito, non si chiedono il perché. Sono ciechi e sordi ai tuoi desideri, non ti meritano._  
Solitudine, muri invisibili, ancora e ancora e quella voce che sentiva dentro di sé che diceva tutte quelle cose dolorose eppure così vere…  
Voleva fuggire, sotterrarsi, morire.  
-Yamato, perché non capisci?-  
_E’ lui che non capisce._  
La voce che sembrava volerlo rassicurare giunse accompagnata da una folata di vento che trascinò Taichi lontano da lui. Tutt’intorno gli altri urlavano e le chiome degli alberi venivano strappate via, foglia per foglia. Yamato, però, sentiva di non avere paura. Sentì due mani enormi raccogliere il suo esile corpo dall’erba sporca di sangue e ancora non tremò.  
Piemon lo teneva stretto al petto e lui, ancora, non ne aveva paura. Le sue spade non erano minacce, i suoi denti appuntiti e suoi occhi rossi e maligni non erano che innocui tratti somatici.  
-Io non ti abbandonerò mai.- lo rassicurò il Padrone delle Tenebre e lui ci credette.  
-Ti prego… - esitò.  
-Non gli farò del male, torneranno tutti a casa, saranno salvi, grazie te.-  
Yamato annuì, colto dalla stanchezza. Le voci supplicanti degli amici giunsero alle sue orecchie ovattate, la sua mente esausta non gli concesse di rispondere a nessuno di loro, neppure a Takeru.  
Takeru…  
L’ultimo ricordo che ebbe di Takeru fu il suo sguardo addolorato mentre Piemon scaraventava lui e gli altri bambini prescelti e i loro digimon nel varco che lui stesso aveva aperto.  
Lo chiamava piangendo, ma lui non rispose. Non l’avrebbe fatto neppure se ne avesse avuto le forze. Che ci pensasse Taichi a lui, o Angemon. Che ci pensassero gli altri se pensava di essere troppo grande per essere protetto. Lui il suo aiuto glielo aveva offerto, ma come al solito, Takeru non capiva.  
Non capiva che aveva voluto proteggerli ancora. Aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, anche se nessuno l’avrebbe ringraziato, pensava.

  
-Dove siamo?-  
Aveva stretto la mano del Padrone delle Tenebre per richiamare la sua attenzione. Da diverso tempo era diventato più silenzioso, i suoi sorrisi più rari. Il terreno su cui posavano i loro piedi era arido e scuro. Ormai tutto il mondo era ridotto in quello stato, una battaglia persa in partenza. Più camminava, più si rendeva conto di aver fatto bene. Sì, era l’unico modo possibile. Quanto a lui, non poteva stare dove non si sentiva amato.  
Aveva stretto nuovamente la mano di Piemon, che si fermò, finalmente.  
-Siamo arrivati.-  
-Dove? Non c’è niente qui.-  
-Ci siamo noi, è questo che conta.- fu la replica divertita dell’altro. Yamato sorrise timidamente, anche se, in un angolo della sua mente, un campanello trillava, in allarme.  
-Conosci un poeta chiamato William Blake?- domandò il clown.  
Il bambino scosse la testa.  
-Non lo abbiamo ancora studiato.-  
-Ho osservato molto il vostro mondo e letto le opere di molti poeti, ma due delle opere di Blake mi hanno colpito. L'Agnello e La Tigre. Sai chi era l'Agnello? Per molti è solo uno dei nomi del figlio di Dio, sceso in terra per salvare gli uomini. E la Tigre... la Tigre è il mondo dell'esperienza.-  
-Cosa vuol dire?- replicò il digiprescelto, incuriosito, ma anche allarmato.  
-La cruda esperienza segna gli adulti differenziandoli dai bambini, piccolo Agnello. Hai appena imparato una dura lezione, anche se dubito che ti servirà-  
La mano si strinse intorno a quella del bambino, facendolo gridare di dolore.  
Tutto poi tremò e si distorse. Il suolo si squarciò in un nero baratro sotto i piedi del ragazzino, che si aggrappò istintivamente alla mano del digimon, restando sospeso nel vuoto. Yamato alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e urlò, per sovrastare l'urlo rabbioso dell'abisso che minacciava di inghiottirlo.  
-Che stai facendo? Avevamo un patto!-  
Il clown aveva riso.  
-Agnellino, il patto lo avevi solo tu. Non avresti mai dovuto fidarti di me. Gli adulti sono creature rovinate. Terribile, non è vero? Ti viene proprio da chiedertelo, Agnellino.-  
La mano di Yamato scivolò e Piemon la strinse, solo per un attimo, per il finale grandioso che si era pregustato.  
-"Chi l'Agnello creò, creò anche te? Tigre! Tigre! Nelle foreste della notte, quale mano, quale immortale spia osa formare la tua agghiacciante simmetria?"-  
L'ultima cosa che il bambino vide fu la maschera simmetrica del digimon.  
Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare il proprio cuore.  
Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Gabumon.  
Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare davvero, lui, in prima persona, gli amici che credeva sordi.  
Era stato così disperatamente stupido a credere nella lealtà di quel mostro.  
"Perdonatemi... " fu il suo disperato pensiero mentre l'abisso si richiudeva su di lui.  
La speranza lo aveva condotto alla rovina, aveva distrutto ogni cosa, perché mal riposta e stracciata. Il suo cuore era stato fatto a pezzi e con esso il suo orgoglio. Era solo un bambino, ma aveva un orgoglio. Solo, era appena andato in pezzi, una volta diventato consapevole di essere stato ingannato da quei sorrisi falsi.  
Come aveva fatto a crederli sinceri?  
Nella sua mente riecheggiarono a lungo quelle parole, le parole di Blake: "Chi l'Agnello creò, creò anche te?"  
Quando anche l'abisso tremò comprese, comprese che stupidamente aveva barattato le vite dei suoi amici con quei sorrisi. Perché, sì, agghiacciante gli giunse quella consapevolezza dura e rivoltante: nessuno di loro era tornato a casa, sulla Terra.

  
Piemon rimase immobile ad assistere alla scena. Era stato uno spettacolo soddisfacente. Non gli sarebbe spiaciuto replicarlo, purtroppo avrebbe perso freschezza. Ci aveva lavorato pian piano, con fare certosino aveva insidiato in quel piccolo cuore il dubbio. Lo aveva alimentato, lo aveva gonfiato e poi fatto esplodere.  
L'innocenza non avrebbe mai potuto sopraffare l'esperienza. Così come i bambini prescelti non avevano mai avuto speranze contro colui che aveva "forgiato" quella Tigre terrificante.  
-Ora il mondo ti appartiene, Apokalymon.- annunciò solennemente.

 

 

In fondo a quel cuore oscuro, però, si era insediato un seme. Un innocente seme.  
Che aspettava... aspettava... aspettava in fondo a un baratro oscuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi prego, sedetevi. Non fucilatemi, vi prego. Ho impiegato molto tempo a finire questa storia. Praticamente tutta la parte finale l'ho scritta oggi. Anche se sapevo come sarebbe andata a finire. Non mi aspettavo di sfociare nella poesia, nei discorsi filosofici, né mi aspettavo che Yamato avesse lasciato qualcosa nel cuore di Piemon. L'innocenza è qualcosa di allarmante per chiunque.  
> Non so come ho reso i personaggi.  
> Uno è una carogna, l'altro è fragile, manipolato, bisognoso di amore. In pratica era chiaro dall'inizio come sarebbe andata a finire. Quel chicco di speranza era d'obbligo.  
> Non so se ci ho azzeccato con Blake. Di lui ricordo solo che studiarlo in inglese mi diede grattacapi. Però, sapete, viene citato nella fan fiction che reputo la madre del Pieato. Solo che là Pie voleva mostrare quanto era erudito lui e fare colpo u.u Ok, anche là aveva un grosso inganno da mandare avanti, ma gli è andata decisamente male. Cioè bene.  
> Quindi alla fine ho inserito questa parte sia come tributo, sia per dare un tono diverso alla storia.  
> Così come da un certo punto ho cambiato tempo verbale.  
> Dal lento vagare nei pensieri, alla rapida e crudele realtà.  
> Il tutto è partito dalla Canzone "Falling inside the black" e anche se un po' forse stona, non mi andava di cambiare il titolo a favore di uno più ricercato.
> 
> Il creatore a cui si riferisce Pie, è ovviamente Apokalymon. Pare che i virus, e in particolare certa gente antipatica di nostra conoscenza, e anche Wizarmon, non vengano proprio da Digiworld. Non da quello che conosciamo. Gli umani sono stati creati da un Dio, ma i digimon? I Padroni delle Tenebre?  
> Vorrei sottolineare questo. Per Pie, umani e digimon sono completamente diversi, almeno in questa storia. Recita quel verso, con ironia. Come dire: credevi davvero potessimo capirci/diventare amici? A creare lui è stato un concentrato di sofferenza, rabbia, e disperazione, come poteva quell'ingenuo bambino credere di aver fatto breccia nel suo cuore, se lui il cuore forse non l'aveva dall'inizio? (questo lo pensa lui, ovviamente)  
> Tai e gli altri, sono probabilmente dispersi nello stesso baratro, ma non è detto che siano morti, insomma, la partita è chiusa momentaneamente, per i digiprescelti. La guerra mica è finita.
> 
>  
> 
> Insomma, spero di non avervi fatto fuggire a gambe levate XD Alla prossima.  
> Spero presto ^^


End file.
